


Nobody Likes You When You're Twenty-Three, And Are Still More Amused By Fucking Your Teacher

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [23]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Cassie Lang, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ava Max References, Breeding, Clothed Sex, College Student Cassie Lang, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emma Fuhrmann As Cassie Lang, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, GIrl Penis Cassie Lang, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Blink 182 song, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, References to Blink-182, Science Kink, Sex, Smut, Song: What's My Age Again?, Teacher Wanda Maximoff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Though to be fair, Wanda Maximoff isn’t Cassie Lang’s teacher anymore, though she is twenty-three, and Wanda is a teacher, so it technically counts.Anyways, it was a Friday night, the feeling was right, and Cassie and Wanda started making out, and then they took off their pants--but then Cassie went and mentioned biology.And that’s about the time they started fucking on the couch, ‘cause everybody loves you when you’re twenty-three, and are still more amused by fucking hot chicks…
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Wanda Maximoff, Cassie Lang/Wanda Maximoff
Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Nobody Likes You When You're Twenty-Three, And Are Still More Amused By Fucking Your Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> So, after that last piece I wrote, I figured a post-shot lollipop is in order, so here you go, a quick little ditty to wash the ugliness that was part twenty-two out of your mouth.
> 
> For the uninitiated, this is a sequel to an earlier Cassie/Wanda story I wrote, so I would go check that out first if you haven't read it. It'll give you a bit of context into how everything fell into place here, though it's not required reading so it's okay if you don't.
> 
> And for the purposes of imagining things, Emma Fuhrmann's take on Cassie Lang (as per Avengers: Endgame) is the aforementioned girl's appearance here.

//

_“Make yourself look really stupid so you don’t feel bad doing something a little stupid.”_

_\- Mark Hoppus_

//

**_(Because Titles Are Hard / The Book Of Mormon)_ **

//

With a soft little click of a key sliding into - and out of - a lock, Wanda Maximoff finally came home.

She lived in a nice little part of town, a nice two-story place out in the suburbs. A nice, quiet place to raise a family, and frankly, get away from the madness of downtown. It hadn’t been a bad day at work, she loved teaching, especially psychology, her stock-in-trade, but it hadn’t been a good day either. So much had just gone wrong, like the textbooks she’d ordered being misplaced, her students being unusually drowsy - and thus not receptive to her teachings - probably because of the fact that she taught afternoon-evening classes and it was fucking cold today, and most importantly, the fact that it was a Friday and thus her brain had already been halfway to _Weekend Partying_ mode before it’d even hit high noon.

“I’m home!”

Wanda called out, shutting the door gently behind her and making her way to the living room, where she could see a light was on. Stepping through the threshold and into the room in question, she saw Cassie Lang, her girlfriend, former student, and father of her children, sprawled out on the couch, face buried - quite literally - into a textbook. The younger woman - clad in pajamas - immediately perked up the instant Wanda entered, a quizzical, baffled look immediately shifting into warm welcome. 

“Wanda!” Said the young woman, rolling off the couch, landing on her feet in deft fashion and rushing over to greet her girlfriend with a soft, warm hug, one she held even as she pulled back a bit to admire her. “How was your day at school?”

“So-so.” Hummed the older woman, enjoying the embrace. “Some things I needed got lost in transit and the students thought that it being fifty degrees outside with a full moon gave them a free pass to nap while I was trying to teach them.”

“Ah, sounds painful.” Cassie murmured, chuckling softly as she pressed a kiss to Wanda’s lips. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t get to go into work today. I was just about dressed for my shift at the diner when America called and told me not to come in. Apparently, Kate was screwing around during a slow phase and set the soda machine on fire.”

“And how the _fuck_ did she manage that?” Wanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Ooh, that’s a long story, and I’ve been sworn to secrecy regarding the particulars...” Cassie teased, earning a laugh out of Wanda. “...but seriously, I’ll tell you, but only if you help me out with my biology homework? I’ve just been bouncing between trying to wrap my head around it and keeping an eye on the kids, and that’s not exactly easy, you know how Eva Max and the Misfits are.”

“I certainly do.” Wanda said, as Cassie led her to the couch, the older brunette pulling her younger counterpart into her lap. “I assume they’ve been asleep this whole time?”

“Well, after dinner, yeah…” Cassie went. “...they’re getting better at sleeping through the night, which is like, the best I can give you right now.”

“Eh, I’ll take it.” Wanda replied. “Now, about this biology book of yours…”

Picking the book - and it was a heavy one at that - up and setting it in Cassie’s lap, Wanda leaned back into the couch and began to explain the material. Admittedly, her forte was psychology, but the elder brunette had - like everyone else in existence - been gifted with the misfortune of having to study the damnable subject that was biology, and her mind, versed in matters biological a bit more than her girlfriend’s, picked up on the material much faster than Cassie had. About partway through a chapter - on human reproduction, because _of course_ that was what a certain entity manipulating words on a chalkboard had chosen for her to read - Wanda noticed that Cassie’s attention was drifting, something not unfamiliar to her.

The bulge in Cassie’s pajama pants was equally familiar.

“Lang-” Went Wanda - voice authoritative, but teasing - as her hand slipped from it’s position about the younger girl’s waist and began to rub at the bulge in question, the hazel-eyed brunette’s fingers quickly latching about Cassie’s clothed cock and gripping it through the fabric. “-are you paying attention?”

“No, not really.” Cassie said, mewling, beginning to squirm. Wanda’s other hand quickly slipped around torso, restraining the college student. “It still doesn’t make sense-”

“And why’s that?” Wanda asked, as she rubbed her girlfriend to full attention, fingers slowing down to simply palm her charge’s cock, content to tease her. “Does it not click in your head? Or is it because there’s a distraction keeping you from focusing?”

“I-I think it’s both.” Cassie whimpered, her blue eyes flickering slightly in the light. “Wanda, I think I need to take a break-”

“-oh, very well.” Said the teacher, and she reached down, closed the biology book, and shifted, pulling Cassie down onto the couch, taking her girlfriend into her arms and resuming the rubbing of her clothed cock. “Let’s recap, what did you learn?”

“T-the human body’s reproductive system is what…” Mewled the younger brunette.

“...what?” Teased Wanda, enjoying the look on Cassie’s face.

“...allows the creation of kids.” Cassie bit out after a moment. “You...you just get your cock inside a hot girl’s pussy and cum in her-”

“Crude words for a college student, and ones that won’t get you points. There are more scientific terms you could be using for a hypothetical paper, Lang.” Wanda chided, her hands moving down and beginning to pull Cassie’s pajama pants down. “Seems like you need a demonstration. Now-” She began, as she hooked her fingers into Cassie’s boxers and yanked those down too, freeing the brunette’s length from it’s fabric prison. “-what are you demonstrating to me right now?”

“...my cock-”

“Penis.” Wanda said.

“-penis-” Cassie chimed, looking at Wanda with faint annoyance. “-is in a state of sexual arousal, and in order to achieve ejaculation, I have to have it stimulated.”

“And how would you like it stimulated?” Wanda asked, reaching down to caress the younger woman’s cock, stroking her length slowly. “There are many ways we could stimulate your aroused penis, for example, I could use my hands, or perhaps my mouth, or even my breasts if you so desire-”

“Let me fuck your pussy.” Cassie spat out, breathing heavy. “Please please please, Wanda, I wanna fuck your pussy.” 

“Correct terms, Lang.” Wanda chided once more, getting a groan out of her girlfriend, causing her to laugh.

“Oh my god, I want to put my erect penis in your vagina and achieve ejaculation inside of you after sufficient stimulation-” Cassie gasped, voice laced with annoyance - the good natured kind, of course - and lust in equal measure. “-now can we please drop the scholarly talk and just fuck before I cum in your hand-”

Wanda cut her off with a kiss.

“Of course we can.” The brunette said. “Just as soon as you get my pants off.” And with that, Cassie’s hands, of which had been bracing the younger brunette, keeping her from falling onto Wanda, promptly moved, the blue-eyed girl pushing herself off long enough to grab at Wanda’s pants, hastily undoing the jeans the older brunette had chosen to wear and pulling them down with alacrity. Wanda’s panties went the same way a moment after, exposing her pussy. “Now, Cassie, would you mind placing your penis in my vagi-”

“Enough motherfucking biology!” Cassie exclaimed, pouncing on Wanda and kissing her fiercely, sliding her cock into the older woman’s pussy just as quickly.

“Mmph!” Wanda gasped, her would-be words muffled by the younger girl’s mouth. Cassie kissed at her feverishly, humping her with roughly the same amount of devotion. Under most circumstances, the hazel-eyed woman would’ve preferred a slower start, but she supposed Cassie’s desperation was excusable. 

She did seem rather worked up.

Breaking the kiss and gasping for air, Wanda heard Cassie mewl as she thrust into her pussy, the young woman groping hungrily at her breasts and pressing a line of kisses into her throat and cheeks. “Well, Cass-” Went the older woman. “-someone is definitely doing something not covered in the curriculum. What exactly does groping my breasts do for the reproductive process?”

“Not much.” Cassie clipped, lust dancing in her eyes, panting softly as she broke away from Wanda’s cheek to gaze into the professor’s eyes. “But it is an erogenous zone, so I’m just making you a bit more receptive to reproducing with me.”

“See, that’s the kind of answers you need to be giving in class.” Wanda said. “Well, not exactly that, but you get the point-”

“-I do, yeah.” Cassie said, moaning as Wanda began to reciprocate, running her fingers along the blue-eyed girl’s body, her lips pressing against her skin in equal measure. “Gotta...be more...scholarly-”

“Mm hm…” Wanda drawled, a pleased tone emanating from her. “Right now, what we are doing is engaging in sexual intercourse, which will get you points on a bio paper, unlike _fucking like rabbits,_ which will lose you points.”

“Only because my actual bio teacher is a complete tool.” Cassie quipped, laughing a bit. 

“So Banner is.” Wanda mused, mind immediately shifting away from the topic of the aforementioned because frankly, Cassie’s cock was a far more interesting attraction than her colleague. “Fortunately, I’m not. Much, anyways.” 

“That’s what you said the last time you jerked me off in class…” Cassie hummed, her breath hot against Wanda’s skin. She had settled into a proper rhythm now, her hands still wandering ‘round Wanda’s body. “...and the time before that…”

“Focus, Lang…” Wanda interrupted, tapping Cassie’s lips with a free hand’s finger, causing the younger brunette to stop briefly in her fucking of the elder. “...do you want to cum in my pussy or do you want to quibble about semantics?”

“Oh, you know damn well what I like to do...” Cassie teased, picking up the pace once more. “...I’ll cum in your pussy every time, given the option.”

“And what do we call that in scientific terms?” Went a brunette having way too much fun with this.

“Ejaculation. In your vagina.” Cassie moaned, practically bristling with faux-exasperation. Mewling happily, Wanda accepted her answer and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss, eagerly making out with her whilst Cassie humped her in almost desperate fashion, the sensation of her cock running along Wanda’s wet pussy at an increased - if sloppy - tempo drawing a long series of moans out of the hazel-eyed brunette. They fell into a wordless rhythm, moaning and fucking, ‘til Wanda felt a distinctive pulse of the blue-eyed girl’s cock-

“It seems like you’re reaching that very special point in sexual congress, Lang…”

“And I know for a fact you are too.” Cassie clipped, smirking. “God, I can feel your cunt clenching around my cock, Wanda. You’re-” 

“-just like you.” The older brunette said. “Quick, before you cum, tell me, what happens when you do ejaculate inside of me?”

“I’m gonna knock you the fuck up, that’s what.” Cassie said, abandoning any semblance of scholarly professionalism and defaulting the common kind of language used in these matters. “Gonna conceive some more cute little Maximoff kids with you. Give Eva and the others some more siblings-”

“Good enough for me.” Wanda said, just about ready to cum herself. “Now cum for me, baby girl. God knows I’m about to-”

Moaning, Cassie did just that, spilling herself into Wanda. The sensation of cum filling her knocked Wanda over the edge and into her own climax. Cassie’s cock pulsed and twitched inside of her, filling the older brunette’s fertile womb. She pulled Cassie into a kiss, holding her in place as the younger girl rode out her pleasure. Shaking and trembling from the force of her own orgasm, Wanda gazed into Cassie’s eyes, watching the sated, happy look that danced in those beautiful blue irises with a great measure of satisfaction. Cassie thrust and thrust, again and again, heartbeat racing as she finished herself - and Wanda - off, slumping against her girlfriend after one last burst of cum inside her tight, hot pussy.

“Fuck…” Wanda murmured, feeling the warm, sticky wetness coating her cunt begin to settle inside, mind running over a line of thought she’d gone over twice before. “...I think we really are gonna be having some more kids.” She moaned, slumping onto the couch cushions, watching as Cassie slid forward a bit to cuddle with her.

“Well, you did say you wanted this to be a proper hands-on learning experience.” Quipped the younger brunette, blue eyes gleaming happily. “And to be frank, I’d totally love to see your pregnant body again. I know I saw it the last time around, but...” She smirked. “...I’d love to see it again. Get to appreciate it properly this time.”

“And you didn’t the last time?” Wanda asked.

“Well, it was the first time I got to see you pregnant, I think I was a bit in shock the whole nine months.” Cassie murmured. “Cause I didn’t see it the first time around and I was a bit busy making up for it the second so…” Her eyebrows raised up in a suggestive manner. “...third time’s the charm?”

“Oh, it is, my darling-” Wanda said, moving her hips suggestively, coaxing Cassie back to full mast. “-it is.”

//

“But really, how _did_ Kate light a soda machine on fire?” Wanda asked Cassie, much, _much_ later, when they were in bed, sated and exhausted from their _fifth_ round of love - and baby - making.

“Well, apparently it all started when this Mormon family came in…”

//

**Author's Note:**

> If we're lucky, the next piece will come around somewhere at the end of the month or the start of the next, though this depends on some outside factors. After that I'm not sure when the next one'll be up. Real life has to come first and all that.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
